


Mine

by kyluxtrashcompactor, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hux learns something new about Ren every day, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Possessive Hux, Prompt Fill, Tickling, kyluxsoftkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux wants to trace his fingers and lips along every inch of Kylo's body when they're in bed; go slow, map out his skin and generally enjoy what's his. Kylo being ticklish as hell doesn't make it easy.Prompt fill for kyluxsoftkinks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167520) by [fandom_Kylux_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



 

Hux woke up with a start when a stray foot hooked over his.  He blinked at the chronometer, relieved to see he had hours yet before he officially needed to be on duty.  His officers had no doubt pegged him as a workaholic but he often started a shift earlier and stayed later than strictly necessary because it kept him busy.  When something else demanded his attention it was no trouble at all to give it and just now that something stirred in the bed beside him.

 

Kylo Ren, feared agent of the Supreme Leader and generally ill-tempered presence on his bridge, lay on his stomach with his face hidden partially by the pillow and partially by a few locks of unruly hair that spilled over his eyes.  Hux would never admit it to him, or dare to even think it while he was conscious, but he liked to watch Ren in the midst peaceful sleep.  He suspected it was a rare occurrence.  

 

The line of his bare back begged attention and Hux pushed down the blanket to trace the dip between his shoulder blades, savoring the warm expanse of skin.  The gesture held no sentiment, certainly not, it was merely an attempt to catalog all the parts he liked best.  When the knight didn’t wake he leaned in to kiss his shoulder and brushed back the hair that had fallen over his face, watching dark lashes flutter in a way that made his stomach knot.

 

Ren made a low sound in his throat as Hux gently pushed back his hair, fingertips grazing the sensitive shell of his ear. He twitched, blinked in his sleep, and moved his hand to swat lazily at the pesky thing disturbing his well-earned rest. The gesture was languid, rooted in a half-dream, and connected with nothing but air before dropping back to rest beside him on Hux’s starched white regulation sheets. Mumbling something in his sleep when pressed a kiss to one shoulder blade, Ren sought Hux blindly with one arm and tried to tug him closer. It caused the blanket half-concealing him to slide to beneath one hip and further reveal the long lines of his naked torso. 

 

Hux raised a brow and brushed Ren’s arm away, too fixated on the way the blanket slowly revealed the perfect form beneath it to want to do anything but run his fingers along a naked hip and draw the covering aside to reveal a well-muscled backside.  He traced its contours as often has he could, desperate to memorize its perfect shape.  A gentle nip to the underside was perfectly warranted-- how was he expected to help himself?  Supple curves gave way to the fullness of a thigh, one that pleaded for Hux’s mouth.  He couldn’t deny it a trail of soft kisses to the dimples behind the knight’s knee.

 

Ren’s knee jerked, shifting under Hux’s lips, and the noise that came from his lips could not be defined as anything other than a whine. “Hux. Stop it. You never let me sleep.” Ren didn’t open his eyes, but reached out and wrapped one big hand around the soft swell of Hux’s waist. He pulled. “Lay down.” The tone of his voice hovered somewhere between annoyed, and fond. 

 

“No,” Hux said with a huff of a laugh.  “I’m enjoying myself.  Turn over, I’m not finished with you.”

 

He let his fingers dig in at Ren’s waist to prod him and offered a kiss to the small of his back to sweeten the deal.

 

Kylo purred at that, likely thinking that Hux was offering him a continuation of their love-making from earlier in the evening. He turned obediently onto his back, the sheet going with him, so that it only covered his body from the knees down. He opened his thighs, tucked one arm under his head. 

 

“By all means, General. Proceed.”

 

The sound that slipped between Hux’s lips shamed him a little-- a noise of pure contentment and admiration.  He feasted his eyes on the sight of Ren half-hard already, his magnificent cock curving up towards his belly.  Eager fingers rubbed the taut insides of his thighs, massaging away the tension before coming to rest on a flat stomach

 

“I like you this way,” Hux admitted, failing to keep a grin off his face.  “I like touching you, knowing you belong to me, letting my hands enjoy what you have to offer.”

 

Ren opened one eye, peered at Hux. “I belong to you, huh?” He twitched when Hux curled fingers in against the taut skin of his belly. “That’s not what you say when I have you on your knees.” His lips curved in a small smile, the secret smirk he only reserved for Hux, and the bedroom.

 

For a moment Hux lost himself in the way it transformed his face, making him look utterly charming and just like the brat he truly was-- but the sort he might indulge just to see that boyish smile appear.

 

Ignoring the jab, the general rubbed at the spot just under Ren’s ribcage with his thumbs, kneading a little and eliciting an abrupt and involuntary laugh from the knight.

 

“You do.  This is mine,” Hux proclaimed, tapping his waist.  He leaned down to mouth at pert nipples, tugging one between his teeth before adding, “and these, all mine.”

 

Ren jumped when Hux’s thumb grazed featherlight over the sensitive skin at the curve of his ribs. He caught Hux’s hand, groaning at the hot tongue grazing his nipple before pushing Hux’s fingers from his chest, across his belly, and toward his half-hard cock. “Yes, Hux. Whatever you need to tell yourself,” he said around a smile. His eyes were lidded, watching Hux.

 

“Ah, ah,” Hux said, refusing to give in to Ren’s demand.  Instead he brought a hand up to caress his cheek while he kissed the underside of his jaw, whispering against the pulse point, “this is mine too.”  A single digit dragged up Ren’s side, ruthlessly tickling the sensitive flesh.  “And this.”  Hux nibbled at his chin and kissed the corner of his mouth.  “And this.” 

 

Ren squirmed at that, shifting almost violently onto his side, snarling through gritted teeth as they clacked hard against Hux’s bottom lip. “Stop!” The word came out full of affronted force, but faded into a wispy laugh that Kylo hid against his shoulder.

 

With an unapologetic smile Hux pushed him onto his back again.  “Ticklish, are we?”  He let his fingers flutter against the sensitive inside of Ren’s thighs and when the knight winced and opened his mouth to cry out Hux stoppered it with a kiss.

 

Ren’s legs, so recently spread for Hux’s attention, now closed over Hux’s hand, trapping it there. “I’m not ticklish,” he snarled against Hux’s mouth, drinking in the kiss between husky syllables. His free hand trailed down the outline of Hux’s spine, palming one cheek. 

 

Hux allowed it, grinning as he wiggled his hand out from between Ren’s thighs and gave the head of his dick a squeeze for good measure.  “That’s mine too.”  Large hands fought to grab his wrists and he went onto his back with a loud laugh as Ren pinned him to the bed.  Panting and pressing their foreheads together they struggled against one another until Hux tipped his chin up and lavished Ren’s cheeks and nose with the softest kisses.

 

“Mine,” he whispered after each one.  

 

“Mmmmm,” Ren purred, thrusting his hips down. “Tell me more about how this is yours.” Even as he said it, his eyes opened fully for the first time, dark and endless, gazing at Hux in a manner that belied preoccupation with physical concerns. 

 

“Everything of you belongs to me. There isn’t a part of you I don’t…” Hux stumbled over his words as his face flooded with heat, aware that his playful exploration had taken a turn he wasn’t fully prepared for.  Rather than finish his thought he wrestled a hand free and ran a finger down the slope of Ren’s nose.

 

“I’m very taken with you, Ren,” he admitted finally, struggling to meet the other’s wide eyes.

 

Ren wrinkled his nose, eyes watering from the playful caress, and he smiled. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss so soft to Hux’s lips that it was almost chaste, lips curved in a pleased smile. “So doesn’t that mean that  _ you  _ belong to  _ me _ ?”

 

“Oh, Ren,” Hux said with a little sigh.  “I’ve belonged to you since our first night together.”  Hux traced the line of his jaw with curious fingers.  “How could it be otherwise?” 

 

Ren’s pupils went dark, impossibly so, and he curled the fingers of one hand around Hux’s thigh, tracing the muscle to the sensitive curve of his knee. Ren guided Hux’s leg up, over his hips, and Hux didn’t need to be prompted to do the same with the other, until Ren was enclosed. Ren hummed his approval, pressing warm, soft lips to Hux’s jaw, peppering kisses along it until he could whisper in Hux’s ear. 

  
“Yes. _Mine._ ”


End file.
